Safecracker
by Xx Soul xX
Summary: AU Inuyasha can brake into any safe in the country. After his release in jail, He goes to rob one of the most secured banks in America, but what happens when he finds out that the banks daughter is the most beautiful person in the world?
1. aaabbb

Safecracker

Summary: AU Inuyasha is America's finest safecracker. He could brake into any safe in the country. After his release in jail, he sent out west to get some "jobs" done. He goes to rob one of the most secured banks in America, but what happens when he finds out that Miss Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of the owner of said bank. (Inu/Kag)

Prologue

(N) Narrator

(Inu's POV)

_Here I am, just staying in my hideout, waiting for my prey to arrive. This one is even more beautiful than the last. Makes my skin itch at the thought if her under me, hearing her screams for me to stop. And all I'll be doing is continuing until my final destination is reached._

_Ah, but that won't come until later. Right now I have to focus on getting her to come with me first. _

_Here she comes. Walking down the empty path, she's at a slow pace, like she's almost afraid to continue. Perfect. Just the way I like them. _

_I'm still in my place in the bushes near the paved path. There are no lights; the starlight can't even get through the trees from above. Even more perfect. She passes me. I wait. I slowly emerge from my place in the bushes. She doesn't notice me._

_I walk at a pace slightly faster than hers until I'm a few feet away from her. She still doesn't notice me. _

_I walk until I'm almost next to her. I cough. She turns around and notices me but she doesn't seem afraid, she just keeps on moving, minding her own business. _

_I am next to her now. She slows down a bit to let me pass. I slow down too._

_I say in a friendly tone, "you look like you're about to die of fright, honey. You wouldn't mind some company now would you?"_

_She looks like she's about to decline but then she surprises me by saying, "Sure."_

"Hey!! Yasha! Didn't ya hear me? I said it's time to eat," I look up from my writing, and then look at the guard. He looks pissed at me. 'I wonder why.' I think sarcastically.

"Sorry Clyde, didn't hear you. What did you say?" I try to get him even more pissed at me. It's so funny if you get this gut pissed at you.

"You know what I said Yasha, now come, dinner is mandatory and you know, we ain't gonna have people starving' to death in this prison. Now come before I have to drag ya to the cafeteria."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself? I'm not hungry anyhow, got it?" It's sad really; he'll actually do it too.

"I'm in no mood for this tonight, now just come to the cafeteria."

"No," I sound like a child not wanting to take a bath.

"I'll just have to take you there by force," he said with a matter-o-fact tone.

"I'd like to see you try." I say unimpressed.

"Fine suit yourself; personally I'd like to see you die of starvation,"

Ha! I win.

Now back to my novel.

I wake up to the noise of someone unlocking my cell door. Must be time for breakfast, either that or I slept in and now it's time for my "work."

"Yasha, you're free to go, some jackass bailed you out," said Fred, my morning guard. He's a real shithead too.

'That means my connections got me out, I was wondering when they would do it. I've been here 12 months already that's 10 months longer than usual. I guess they thought it would be funny. I won't be very funny to them for long, as soon as I get in reach there dead.'

(N)

Inuyasha Taishou has been in jail numerous amounts of time since he has fallowed his career path of being a safecracker. He doesn't consider himself as a burglar, just a person who takes bank loans without asking and never paying them back.

In the underground Inuyasha is very well known for what he does, in fact he is said to be the best at what he does. He has a set of irreplaceable tools that were handcrafted by him and was worth a fortune by themselves.

Inuyasha was living the high life and wouldn't have it any other way. His plans were to rob the most secured bank in America, take the money flee. Live under a new name and settle down and write for awhile. Yes Inuyasha had come to love his life more than any other person in the world.

But soon that was all about to change.

Prologue-End

I know it's short, prologues tend to be. But I really hoped you enjoyed it!

Goodbye for now!


	2. cccddd

Safecracker

I really don't know if I'm going to continue to write this story. I basically work on this one when I have writers block on the other.

I got this stupid idea for the story from a short story by O'Henry called "A Retrieved Reformation." Anyway I absolutely hate this story and this is the last chapter that I will probably post. (There might be a few more. It really depends.)

Just to forewarn you, this will be very crappy so I wouldn't bother reading it if I were you.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was in the bar with his friend Miroku, the one who got him out of jail. Miroku had some connections in the judicial area and could easily manipulate the people who thought they were in charge.

"So buddy, how was it? I left you in there long enough to make a person like you go crazy."

"Don't even talk to me Miroku. Your little joke wasn't funny, and I could have your head if I wanted to."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it, my man. You can't kill me because you're on watch."

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled. He took the last sip of his beer and headed for the door. Miroku soon fallowed behind.

"So, got anymore 'jobs' to take care of?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, matter-o-fact, I do. I plan on taking the big one."

Miroku gasped. "You mean _the_ big one?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Miroku just stared at him in shock.

Inuyasha looked down at his watch. "Well look what time it is old buddy. I got to get ready. I plan on getting to _it_ in the mornin'."

"Well, I guess I'll see you then, _old buddy," _Miroku said sarcastically. He laughed as he walked away.

'I guess that leaves me to do my thing.'

END

WOW! What a stupid idiotic crappy story.

I absolutely hate, hate, hate it!

Don't expect much more!


End file.
